


Something

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Accidental wetting, No Smut, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Ringo has to pee but John is taking a shower
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Something

Ringo woke up with a familiar stab in his lower abdomen. He got up and put his feet on the carpet. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and headed for the bathroom. But when he got there he could hear the shower running.

He knocked on the door.

“Hey, who’s in there?”

No reply.

“Hey, who’s in the shower?”

“It’s John.”

“Can you hurry up a bit.”

“What’s the big rush Richie?”

“I have to wee John, pretty badly.”

“I’ll go as fast as I can Ringo.”

Ringo stood there holding his crotch and bouncing on his toes. His bladder was going to explode in the next few minutes if John didn’t get out of the bathroom.

“Are you almost finished John?”

“I got in here a couple minutes ago, I’m not even close to done, just give me a minute.”

Ringo could feel his bladder getting more and more full by the second. He didn’t think he’d be able to hold it for much longer. And the running water coming from the bathroom did not do him any favors.

He waited patiently for John to get out of the bathroom before his bladder finally had enough and started emptying.

Ringo stood there frozen and urine spewed through his pajama bottoms, making a puddle on the floor.

When he finished he broke down. He sat in the puddle on the floor with his knees up to his chin and cried.

He heard the water turn off and he knew John would make fun of him when he saw he had wet himself. He stood up and that’s when the door opened. There stood John with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Ringo starting crying even more. He was so embarrassed.

“Oh it’s ok Richie.” John said rubbing his back. Ringo continued sobbing into his hands.

“How about you take a shower and I’ll clean your pajamas and the floor?”

“O-ok.”

“Just hand me your pajamas when you get them off.”

“A-alright.”

Ringo walked inside of the bathroom and took off his wet pajamas. He handed them to John outside of the door. Ringo then got in the shower and John took the soiled pajamas down to the laundry room.

John then cleaned the carpet and when he was finished with that he went to the living and read a book.

After a while Ringo walked into the living room fully dressed with wet hair.

“Thank you so much John for cleaning it up for me.”

“Not a problem Ringo.”

“I really should’ve been able to hold it.”

“It’s ok Richie, it was an accident, we all have them.”

“Thanks for being so understanding.”

“Your welcome mate.”


End file.
